


Soothing Sylvain's Heat

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Bernadetta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Frottage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sylvain, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Bernadetta checks up on Sylvain after he doesn't come out of his room all day. She doesn't know that Sylvain is actually in heat and nesting until after she arrives. After he asks, she decides to stay.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Soothing Sylvain's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

“Um, Sylvain?” 

Bernadetta knocked on his door again, bouncing one foot as she waited for a response. She and the others at the monastery had not seen him leave his room all day. He had in fact missed two councils with Byleth and King Dimitri, which was not like him at all. After missing the first meeting, Byleth had gone looking for him. She reported back that Sylvain was in his room sick and wanted to be left alone. Still, Bernadetta felt she should at least try to come and check on him. 

At the very least, she had brought him some of her writing to pass the time while on bedrest. Sylvain had always seemed to enjoy it and it would maybe be of some comfort. 

They had become closer over the course of the war, since Sylvain often took time to read her newest story or journal when they could between missions. It seemed to give them some sense of normalcy before going out to the next battle. The ability to ignore the crumbling world around them, and instead escape into the realms Bernadetta would create in her writing that Sylvain would discuss with her. 

_But what if he was very seriously ill?_ What if Bernadetta was bothering him while he was near death and getting up to answer his door killed him? What if Sylvain was furious she had come to check up on him when he had said he wanted to be left alone? Maybe he secretly hated her writing, and he would be disgusted she had even brought it to him! Bernadetta had scenarios and doubts swirling in her head long enough she began to bite her lip, then deciding she should give up on this endeavor altogether!

As she began to step away from the door, Sylvain called out. 

“Yes?”

Bernadetta squeaked and jumped, not expecting for Sylvain to respond. He sounded really strained. Oh goddess, she really should just let him rest. Tell him she came here by mistake, that she knocked on the wrong door somehow.

“You can come in,” Sylvain added. 

Well that threw her plan out the window. She slowly opened the door, and was first greeted by the scent of slick and omega pheromones. Sylvain was an omega, that much Bernadetta knew. 

But Sylvain did not know she was an alpha. In fact, most people didn’t know that about her. They simply assumed Bernadetta was an omega who hid her heats well or a beta who wasn’t affected at all. And it didn’t help that her father insisted it was something she kept secret. An alpha daughter was a disgrace in his eyes and it was hard enough to marry her off without everyone knowing. So, she simply never told anything about it. 

Besides, alphas only when into rut when exposed to omegas in heat. It never was a problem for Bernadetta before since most omegas would hide themselves away in their rooms, and Bernadetta barely left her room as is. Except now she was alone with Sylvain, an omega in heat.

“Sorry about the mess,” Sylvain chuckled nervously, “Wasn’t expecting anyone.” 

Bernadetta saw Sylvain on his bed, which was now formed into a makeshift nest. There were clothes and pillows placed around him on all sides, with Sylvain only covered by a bed sheet in the middle. She should really leave soon, considering her body was beginning to feel warm and react. 

“No-no-no, you’re fine!” Bernadetta stammered out, “I’m sorry for bothering you. I didn’t know you were in heat!” 

“It’s okay,” Sylvain smiled weakly. He looked down to her hands that were gripping a journal, “Did you bring something for me?” 

Bernadetta then remembered the notebook, which she was probably crumpling in her grip. She had almost completely forgotten why she had come here in the first place.

“The professor said you were sick,” Bernadetta said, “so I brought over my book for you to read. It was stupid.” 

“No, it’s not. I’m happy you stopped by to check on me.”

Bernadetta gave a small nod, unsure what to do with herself. Sylvain’s skin was flushed red, his cheeks rosy and eyes unfocused. She should get going soon.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Stay here with me?” Sylvain asked softly. 

Bernadetta jumped at the suggestion, clawing at the book even harder. Was he suggesting she stay here during his heat? Sylvain laughed softly at her reaction, and the scent along with Sylvain’s voice ringing out was driving her mad. 

“It’s ok if you’d rather leave, Bernadetta. I know it’s probably overwhelming in here for an alpha.” 

Bernadetta went still. Sylvain had known this entire time she was an alpha. But he still had let her into his room, near his nest, and was now offering a place in his bed. Her entire body felt like it wanted to act, but she kept still. 

“Are you sure? Really, really sure?” Bernadetta fretted.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t,” Sylvain said. 

He stared back at her warmly and lifted the sheets to allow her space to join. Bernadetta gulped, stepping forward to join him in the bed.

“You can remove your clothes if you want,” Sylvain added. “I’ll add them to the nest.” 

Bernadetta felt her face go hot as she stripped, with Sylvain watching her. An omega added the clothes of an alpha to give off the alpha’s scent, as a sign they were taken. Sylvain was telling her that he wanted Bernadetta to claim him. And if that was what he wanted, Bernadetta felt fine handing over her outfit. 

She gingerly offered the fabric in one hand and covered her lower half in the other. Sylvain’s chest rumbled in satisfaction, taking the cloth and arranging it into the surrounding garments. 

Sylvain then laid on his side and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked up expectantly at Bernadetta. She realized she was still covering herself with her hand, and slowly moved it away so Sylvain could see. 

He kissed her hip in appreciation and admired her body for a moment. Bernadetta had never been well endowed, but most female alphas weren’t to begin with. And looking down at Sylvain’s cock, she realized she was probably still twice his size. 

“Beautiful,” Sylvain murmured. 

Bernadetta whined in response and gasped as Sylvain ran his tongue along the underside. His body rumbled in a full purr as he nuzzled his cheek against her cock, content that an alpha had come to claim him. 

He moved his mouth down her length next. Bernadetta moaned as he began to work, swirling his tongue around the tip before going deeper down. Sylvain’s hand stroked the base of her cock and the stimulation made Bernadetta jerk her hips forward. 

Sylvain hummed, glad that his alpha was using him as needed. Her fingers gently worked their way into his hair and grasped for purchase as she rocked herself in and out. 

“Close-” Bernadetta whimpered. 

She tried pulling Sylvain off in time but he kept nuzzling flush against her no matter how she moved. Bernadetta finally understood when Sylvain swallowed around her, trying to gesture that he wanted her to finish in his mouth. 

Bernadetta relented and let out a cry as she came, instincts taking over as she seated herself fully against Sylvain’s tongue and poured everything down his throat. He took the load in stride and gulped down everything his alpha gave before pulling back to lick her clean. 

“Th-thank you,” Bernadetta stuttered out. 

“Of course, Bern.” 

Bernadetta then worked her way onto the bed, laying Sylvain on his back and climbing on top. He looked up to her and spread his legs, which she fit herself between. Bernadetta had become somewhat soft from the oral. And now looking between them, she could see they were now almost identical in size with Sylvain at full length. 

She moved her hands down and stroked both of their dicks against each other. Sylvain bucked up into her touch, moaning from the contact. 

“Yeah, like that-” Sylvain praised. 

Bernadetta nodded, feeling better with his encouragement to guide her. Sylvain would move into her touch, panting and shifting as they rutted against one another. Occasionally he would give a compliment or gently guide Bernadetta on how to grind against him or stroke their dicks together, and Sylvain would whine when she hit a particularly good spot. 

With Sylvain helping her, Bernadetta felt more confident in her movements. Eventually, she pushed her body against his and began thrusting against him. Sylvain moaned and threw his head back, submitting as she dominated him. 

Bernadetta could feel as Sylvain twitched under her touch and knew he was close. She pressed her chest onto his and mouthed at his neck, which was exactly what Sylvain needed to push him over the edge. 

Sylvain cried out, spraying both of them as he came. Bernadetta felt a growl work its way out of her throat as she held his neck firm against the mattress, an alpha’s sign for their partner to submit. Sylvain went limp in return, whimpering and letting his body relax as the last waves of orgasm worked their way through his body. 

Bernadetta then pushed herself off, squealing as she realized what she had done. Even now, Sylvain’s neck was forming red marks of her teeth. Her instincts had taken over and she had completely lost herself. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sylvain breathed out before she could apologize. 

He had a hand now massaging his neck, and Bernadetta could see his throat bob as he swallowed. As much as she still wanted to say sorry, she understood that Sylvain forgave her.

“Feeling better?” Bernadetta asked.

“Yeah. I’ll probably be set for an hour or two before the next wave sets in.” Sylvain said. 

Bernadetta laid next to Sylvain on her side, with her head resting on his chest. She listened to his rapid heartbeat slowly pacing out as time went on in the comfortable silence that followed. 

“Thank you for staying here with me,” Sylvain murmured. 

Bernadetta hid her face in his neck, but hummed in agreement. Sylvain let out a small chuckle, kissing the top of her head before drifting into sleep. When he woke up ready again, Bernadetta was there to soothe his heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
